Waltz
by Suki Pie
Summary: "Aku bisa menembakmu sekarang, Smith," [Untuk Levi Song Festival 2016; day 5]


**Didekasikan buat Levi Song Festival 2016.**  
 _Day 5 : jazz/blues [sway © Michael buble] lagu ini malah ngingetin sama salah satu fic saya di fandom lain 8"D terima kasih sudah mampir /o/_

 **Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**  
 _Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini._

* * *

 **"W** a **l** t **z** **"**

* * *

 **.**

Bau parfum gadis di hadapannya ini menggoda, sekaligus aneh. Aroma kayu manis bercampur lemon, serbuk mint yang tipis, bahkan vanila yang sempat tercium oleh hidungnya. Levi mendadak pusing, ia pikir menarik perhatian orang lain itu boleh saja, tapi tidak seperti ini juga. Ditambah lagi, ia harus berputar-putar di atas lantai dansa, menggenggam kelima jemari berbalut satin lembut, lalu meraih pinggang kecil pasangannya dan kembali berputar mengikuti irama lagu.

Kalau tidak salah, Erwin pernah bilang alunan lagunya saat ini diberi nama _Garmofon._ Mahakarya Eugen Doga dan musik kesukaan Hange. Kawannya itu bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam dengan piringan hitam oleh komposer yang sama dan membuat Levi sebal setengah mati. Dengarkan sungguh-sungguh Levi, sahut Hange saat itu, dengarkan dan buatlah dirimu membara. Meh, kontrakdiksi sekali. Bergerak secara liar itu sama sekali bukan cara kerjanya. Levi lebih memilih tenang dan diam-diam.

Perlu sekiranya waktu sepuluh detik bagi Levi untuk menghitung mundur. Tepat pada putaran kesekian kalinya ia berhasil menapak pijakan yang sama dengan Erwin, ketika ujung pantofel mereka nyaris saling bersentuhan, atensi yang bertemu, dan gerak sudut bibir Erwin yang tertangkap matanya. Oh, sial. Erwin seharusnya tahu mereka sedang berada dalam misi, bersikap menikmati tetapi waspada dan bukannya malah memberi kerlingan jenaka seperti itu, astaga. Levi gemas ingin menarik rambut pirangnya.

Tapi, oke, Levi mengenal sorot mata itu. Tinggal menghitung sedikit lagi dan—

"Levi!"

Itu adalah momen yang tidak Levi sangka. Satu detik di mana pikirannya hancur begitu lengkingan Hange menggema keras dan tepat pada saat itu pula, letupan peluru dilepaskan. Seseorang berhasil menarik pelatuk, menarik ricuh dan teriakan di mana-mana. Ruang dansa tak lagi elegan seperti sebelumnya, terlalu banyak akan jeritan wanita bersama langkah ketuk panik setiap sepatu yang berlari.

Levi spontan menarik gadis pasangan dansanya, berkata jangan bertanya apa pun dan ikuti saja aku, secepat mungkin. Jangan menoleh ke belakang dan ikuti saja aku.

Erwin mengekor di belakangnya beberapa menit kemudian, Levi tak akan sadar kalau pria pirang itu tidak meneriakinya agar jangan kehilangan fokus. Dua menit, jika Levi menghitung, saat-saat di mana ia melepaskan si gadis dan membiarkan Erwin menariknya ke sisi ruangan yang lebih luas. Ah, tidak, lebih tepatnya, Erwin berhasil menyeretnya untuk sampai ke luar balkon.

"Serangan tiba-tiba, ada kesalahan pada informasi yang diberikan Mike," napas Erwin agak terengah, tapi nada tegasnya tak pernah lenyap. "Target keluar beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi tenang saja," kilahnya cepat saat Levi meliriknya tajam, "Mike sudah mengatasi itu."

"Kalau sampai lepas _lagi,_ akan kubunuh dia,"

"Hei, hei, tidak boleh seperti itu, Levi,"

"Tapi informasinya salah."

 _"Well,_ itu sesuatu di luar prediksi kita," Erwin terkekeh, pribadinya benar-benar bertolak belakang sebelum pria itu keluar dari ruang pesta dansa.

"Jadi, bagaimana kita sekarang?"

Sebelah alis diangkat. "Err, kabur?"

"Ini lantai lima, bodoh." Dengusan kecil, "Hange?"

"Berhasil keluar. Omong-omong, _waltz_ yang bagus, Levi. Harusnya kau berdansa saja denganku, diam-diam pinggulmu itu yah—aduh!"

"Aku bisa menembakmu sekarang, Smith,"

"Wah, jahat sekali."

Levi mendengus, ini tidak akan ada akhirnya. "Lalu, sekarang?"

Erwin mengerling jail.

"Seingatku, kita belum keluar dari tempat ini dan pelatuk selanjutnya akan dilepaskan."

"Yah," Erwin berdeham kecil, "selalu ada cara terakhir, bukan?"

Senyum Ewrin mencurigakan, Levi tahu itu dan ia tidak suka. Namun protesnya tak berhasil dikeluarkan karena hal yang pria pirang itu lakukan selanjutnya adalah sesuatu yang paling tidak ingin Levi harapkan. Pijakan mereka berhenti di batas pagar balkon, Erwin lekas meraih pinggangnya saat kaki menginjak bagian teratas, mendekapnya lebih dekat, dan menarik bahunya dalam satu kungkungan erat yang sama sekali tidak pernah Levi duga. Levi tidak ingin menghitung, tapi posisi mereka berada sangat, sangat tinggi dan membiarkan wajah mencium aspal jalanan lebih dulu bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Oh, _dear._

"Ini tidak akan bagus, jadi tutup matamu, Levi."

"Kau. Gila."

Kemudian, mereka melompat.


End file.
